


Sinking In

by DaddyBuckyMuffin



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Peter is an adult, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBuckyMuffin/pseuds/DaddyBuckyMuffin
Summary: “You’re too young and pretty to not be out having fun with friends your age.” added Wade.  “And you think you’re too ugly to have fun with friends your age.” smirked Peter.  “Hey, that’s not true.  I know people find me abrasive, because...well, I’m abrasive.”(Part 3 of Wade & Peter saga)





	Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my work "Last Mission of the Night" It ended up being longer than I thought but it was emotional. Enjoy! Comment. ;)

Peter tapped his fingers against the back of his cellphone that lie on his chest.

He was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and athletic shorts in bed on his back. As usual, he was waiting for a text from Wade. This time he was feeling antsy.

It was much earlier than usual for them, about 9:00 at night. He sent Wade a message first, also not normal. “Hey, you too busy tonight? I’m not patrolling.” read Peter’s first text.

A good ten minutes went by before his phone vibrated. Peter lifted it and saw the reply on his lock screen.

“I’ll probably be done in an hour. What’s up?” he replied.

“Come over? I have some beers. If you want.”

“Ok, see you at 10. ;)”

Peter set his phone down on the side table. He watched some sports highlights mindlessly for most of the hour he waited, checking the time constantly.

He got nervous when it got to be 9:55, getting out of bed and going to the small kitchen to pour a bottle of beer in a glass. He heard a soft knock on the door.

Peter set down the full glass and empty bottle and shuffled casually to let Wade in.

To his surprise, Wade was in a T-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. He had a backpack on his shoulder to hold his suit.

“Hello, have you heard about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?” Wade said enthusiastically.

Peter chuckled and stood aside for Wade to enter.

“Ooh, a fresh poured beer just for me?” said Wade, chucking his bag on the floor next to Peter’s couch (loveseat). Snatching up the glass, he sipped it gratefully.

“Let me get one too.” smiled Peter, reaching into the fridge then the cabinet.

Wade pulled off his hoodie and draped it over a dining chair before sitting down at Peter’s small square table. “We don’t normally hang out this early, is everything okay?” said Wade lightly.

Peter shrugged, focusing on his full glass of beer and joining him at the table in his only other chair, “Sure...I just...had nothing going on and wondered what you were up to…” 

Wade’s eyes were deeply studying Peter’s face. He knew when someone was full of shit. Peter was lonely.

“You don’t have your college friends to meet at dive bars? No parties full of molly and EDM music?” said Wade, half joking.

Peter shook his head and finally met Wade’s gaze, “I do most of my school work online so I don’t make new friends. All my old friends either moved on with their lives somewhere else or I probably ...pushed them away. I don’t know.”

That made Wade’s expression drop, “You don’t hang out with anyone else?”

“I mean I have my job at the Bugle, I have 2 friends there. We just don’t hang out a whole lot. Just meet to watch a show once a week. We don’t really talk abou- well, I don’t talk about MYself with them.” Peter told him, expression flat. He sipped his beer.

Wade gulped down about half of his beer then sighed, “So you just need to go out more, meet new people that have similar interests.”

“What like being a superhero with a secret identity? Yeah right. Isn’t that why we’re friends?”

Wade noticed how rosey Peter’s cheeks looked as he smirked.

“Are you scared to push more people away because you’re Spider-man?” asked Wade with a soothing, understanding tone.

Peter sat back in his chair and took another sip of beer, “I’m scared to...get people killed because I’m Spider-man, honestly.”

Wade finished off his beer and burped a little to himself. “I feel ya there, Petey…” he said, getting up to get another beer out of the fridge. This time Wade just drank straight out of the bottle. He sat back down opposite Peter.

“As a guy who only has maybe 2 other friends besides you, I can only suggest so many things.” said Wade, “Unless you want to be an X-man instead of an Avenger. They’re a little rough around the edges but I do hate them all equally. We’re like a family.” 

Peter smiled, “That is tempting. Nobody even talks to me that much now. Natasha and sometimes Tony, when it’s convenient for him…”

Wade took a sip of beer, “Mmm, there you go! I could talk to Sonic the Teenage Hedgehog, we can get her to make you a new X-men costume, it’ll be legit!”

They laughed together for a minute.

“You don’t really call her hedgehog right?” asked Peter, tilting his head a little as he finished off his beer. 

“Not to her face.” shrugged Wade.

Peter snickered and got up to get another beer. As he turned his back, Wade examined his cute ass through his shorts. He noticed he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath them.

Peter opened the beer he got out the fridge and decided to drink straight out of it too.

When he turned around, Wade was adjusting his jeans and tucking a hand between his thighs.

A little shiver went through Peter and he sat back down, “Do your X-men friends at least check in on you?”

Wade nodded and looked over his face once more, “Yeah, but I mean...Pete, I check in on you.”

“Is that what you call it?” smiled Peter.

“You think I just ask how you are because I just want to make sure you’re up for sex?”

“I mean, kind of.”

Wade scoffed and shook his head, “Petey, I enjoy your company. I guessed you didn’t have many friends around after that thing you told me about your first semester college…”

Peter’s eyes closed when he mentioned that. He didn’t outright say “Gwen’s death” but that’s what he meant.

Wade touched the top of Peter’s hand on the table to make eye contact once more. “I know it’s hard, but you haven’t ruined your life. I did, after Vanessa. I want to help you have a successful adult social outlet or like, a support system, because without one you go crazy! ” 

Even though Peter kept telling himself he wasn’t completely opening up to anyone right now, he realized he had been opening up to Wade this whole time. They both knew sensitive information about one another and there really was no one else who had been through what they both had to endure.

Peter opened his hand on the table and Wade brushed their fingers against each other.

“You’re too young and pretty to not be out having fun with friends your age.” added Wade.

“And you think you’re too ugly to have fun with friends your age.” smirked Peter.

“Hey, that’s not true. I know people find me abrasive, because...well, I’m abrasive.”

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. They flexed instinctively, showing off his muscles.

Wade took another sip of beer and licked his lips, “These chairs are hurting my back, want to go sit on the couch?”

Clearly seeing the lust in his eyes, Peter nodded and got up to sit on the loveseat. Wade plopped next to him and swiveled Peter’s legs with his hand to put them on his lap.

Peter gave him with a questioning look.

Wade eye’s dropped to Pete’s lips. He leaned in slowly and gave him a kiss.

They both felt the way Peter’s body went limp when their lips connected. Wade tongue dove in his mouth and their heads turned to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled back, Wade’s teeth scraped Peter’s bottom lip, pulling a little before releasing it with a slight pop. “Mmph.” moaned Pete under his breath, sitting back.

Rubbing Peter’s legs slowly, Wade asked, “Do you want to talk more? Or is this okay?”

Touched that Wade cared about his needs that much, Peter replied “Either’s fine.”

“Or we could just watch that anime you love so much.” suggested Wade.

Peter shook his head, “That’s okay. I know you don’t actually like it.”

“It’s still interesting, and you like it.” he said, stroking Pete’s muscular thighs.

Peter jerked a little and dropped his legs off of Wade’s lap, “I uh, just remembered I left the TV on in my room actually. Hold on.” He got up and walked into his room quickly.

Wade looked after him curiously, wondering if he said something wrong.

Peter turned off his TV and looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection revealed how flushed he looked. His cheeks were red like he’d been swinging around the city.

Heart hammering in his chest, he stared into his own eyes and repeatedly told himself how he needed to chill. A few minutes passed of him breathing deeply.

He felt very emotional tonight for some reason. “Must be the beer.” he thought.

The sense of Wade coming into the bedroom tingled through Peter. He turned to face him as soon as he did. 

“Pete?” asked Wade softly.

“M’fine.” he said, looking around his bedroom, “I wasn’t trying to lure you in here or anything.”

“I know. I didn’t think...I heard you breathing funny. You’ve been here a little while. I was worried you were crying.”

“Why would I be crying?” laughed Peter.

“You just seem…” Wade stepped a little closer but paused in front of the bed. He wanted to say needy, sad, lonely, starved for affection, but he needed to choose his words right. “off tonight. You sure everything’s okay?”

Peter’s face dropped as he scratched the back of his neck, “Honestly Wade, I’m not sure I want to just unload my problems onto you all the time. I didn’t mean to invite you over to bitch about myself. I shouldn’t do that.”

“Of Course you can. You don’t have to apologize.” said Wade immediately. He stepped even closer to the shorter man.

Peter sighed, “You aren’t my boyfriend.”

Wade paused, crossing his arms, “Oh.”

“You don’t have to take on my shit. You have no obligation.” said Peter.

“You don’t think that friends take on each other’s shit? Talk to me.” Wade asked, tilting his head.

“I just-” Peter stuttered, considered making a dramatic exit.

“Peter, I can tell you’ve been having a hard time. Just let it out. I’m here. You can’t shock me.”

Shaking his head, Peter said “I don’t have anything to let out and you wouldn’t understand anyway.”

They were both quiet. Wade rubbed his back in large circles, trying to soothe him.

“What do you want me to say?” murmured Peter.

“Tell me what you need and then tell me what’s been eating at you.”

Peter relaxed his muscles. Wade pulled back to look at him.

“I’m a little embarrassed.” he said.

“Don’t be.” insisted Wade, “I asked. What d’you want?”

Peter just shrugged.

Wade immediately got up on the bed. He backed up until his back hit the wall and he pulled his knees up.

Noticing he wasn’t moving, Wade tapped his own thighs. “Come here.” he said.

Reluctantly, Peter got on the bed and got on his knees in front of him. Wade rolled his eyes and put his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders to ease him closer. He placed him so Peter’s back was to his chest and hugged him gently. 

They sat in silence. He knew Peter was always at ease when he was being held. Wade looked over the side of his face patiently.

Finally, after a few minutes, Peter sighed “I think I’ve started getting panic attacks...I’m not sure. The past few months I have been having bad dreams. Sometimes I am in the middle of having an attack when I wake up.”

Wade leaned his head against Peter’s, “What do you dream about?”

“My fears...being rejected in my current life...past fights.”

“Lemme guess, the dreams stick with you throughout your day?” asked Wade.

“Yeah.”

“Been there. I get those. Ever wake up sweaty?”

Peter shrugged, “Sometimes.”

“You got a shrink over there at the Avengers compound?”

“Yeah we do but like I said, I haven’t been called in a while. I would have to speak to Tony and make sure I even still have clearance.”

“Well if you could go see someone, would you?”

“For some bad dreams?”

“Peter, I think you have depression...possibly PTSD...”

He leaned back to look at Wade out the side of his eye, “Really?”

Wade flinched, “Yeah.”

Peter faced forward, “Was afraid of that.”

“I’m not a doctor, but I’ve seen the signs before.” said Wade, looking at him and rubbing Pete’s arms slowly, “I mean, did you ever go to therapy after your Uncle died? Or...Gwen?” Wade said her name quickly.

“No.” 

“You’ve been dealing with it all on your own? You never talked to your aunt?”

“She tried but I kept telling her I was fine. Now her dementia is so bad…”

“That’s not good. You should really talk to Tony and ask about it.”

Peter nodded, “I guess you are right.”

Wade kissed his cheek and hugged him tight for a brief moment.

Suddenly he realized he was closing his eyes and humming while they hugged. Wade’s eyes shot open as he thought about just pulling away and leaving. 

There were butterflies in his stomach.

They hadn’t been around since Vanessa…

OH fuck.

Peter’s hands were intertwined with Wade’s. 

Feeling his heartbeat speed up, Wade shook his head in defeat. It was so quiet in that bedroom. The only noise was the faint city sounds through the closed window.

“Are YOU okay?” asked Peter, sensing his rising pulse. He didn’t turn back to look at him. He stretched backwards a little to press himself against Wade’s chest a little more.

Wade huffed, “Yeah Petey, you know me. I’m just...horny all the time. Getting a little hot wrapped around you. Ignore my stupid hormones.” He said it in the same half joking tone he always used but his face said otherwise.

Peter shook his head, “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m not trying anything. Not until you give me the orders anyway.”

“What a gentleman. Also, not feeling up to calling the shots today.”

Wade kissed the hot spot on Peter’s neck a few times. “You want me to?” he asked with a playful grit in his voice, “I can do that.” He exhaled breath over the wet spot he made with his tongue.

Peter shivered and bit his lip, “Kinda.”

“That’s not a go-ahead, Pete.”

He chuckled, “I don’t know...I still feel...off.”

“We don’t have to. I like...this.”

“Me too.” breathed Peter, “Thank you, Wade.”

The sound of his name in Peter’s breathy, slightly aroused voice made Wade hard. He closed his eyes again, trying to force his body to behave but reminding himself that he put them in this position and it felt really good.

“Anytime, Pete. I’m here for ya. We got a lot in common.” Wade said light heartedly.

“I’m sorry if I was rude before.” chuckled Peter, “I know you’ve just been trying to help.” Peter noticed Wade’s hard dick against his lower back, pushing against him. He didn’t say anything.

“Not at all. You’re too critical of yourself. You’re a sweet guy and I’m an asshole. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings.” Wade moved his hands to hold Peter’s hips.

Peter pushed his ass up and back against his dick.

Wade gasped, “Oh, okay. You don’t want to tell me I can fuck you, just wanna tease me.”

Smiling, Peter reached an arm around Wade’s neck and tipped his head back to kiss him.

Wade moved one hand to touch Pete’s chest, starting at a pec and pinching a nipple. He slid his palm down slowly, just feeling the muscles through his shirt. Their tongues were intertwined and lapping while lips barely brushed together.

Never stopping the movement of his ass against Wade, Peter moaned into his mouth. His tongue was being sucked. 

Wade’s dick was almost painfully hard when his hand reached the waistband of Peter’s shorts. His fingertips danced around it and slipped underneath, just resting above the hard cock there.

Pulling back, Wade asked “Tell me what you want.” His hand slid down lower, brushing the tip of Peter’s cock.

He hissed, “Why do you want me to say it so bad?”

“I like hearing it and knowing what to do.” said Wade, thrusting his cock against Peter’s back.

That motion emitted another moan out of Peter. He looked up at Wade happily, “Alright Wade, fuck me nice and hard. Take control.” One eyebrow twitched up in intrigue as he said it.

With no hesitation, Wade grabbed Peter by the torso and pushed his head into the mattress.

“Is this okay?” groaned Wade, holding his head with one hand and sliding the other hand down Peter’s back slowly to grip his ass.

“Fuck…” moaned Peter, “Yes.”

Wade slid Peter’s shorts down and bit down lightly on a naked ass cheek. That got a yelp out of Peter immediately. “You got condoms?” asked Wade.

“Bedside drawer.” He murmured in response.

“Take off your shorts.” instructed Wade, getting up and digging in the small table for condoms and lube. He took a rubber out of the package and held the small lube bottle.

Peter got completely naked and tossed his clothes off the bed.

“Get back on your hands and knees, honey.” said Wade.

Being called ‘honey’ made Peter tilt his head but do as he was told. He closed his eyes when he felt Wade come up behind him and start massaging his ass.

A cold, wet finger rubbed around his hole, making Peter hiss. Another finger joined in, then another. He started to rock back on them and moaning.

Wade pushed Peter’s head back down to the bed.

“That’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers.” moaned Wade.

Peter was whining and shuddering every time he was spoken dirty to. He let his mind go blank every time it did when Wade was around. He lost himself and let the only center of his focus be chasing his own pleasure. 

Wade’s eyes were roaming over his beautiful naked body. He was sliding his hand from the back of Peter’s neck down his back slowly, fingering him with the other hand quickly.

He was shaking his head and smiling in adoration at all the noises Peter was making.

“Okay, I’m ready.” moaned Peter into the sheets.

Wade thrust his fingers harder and deeper into him one more time before pulling them out. He put his condom on and then slicked himself up with the lube. 

Hearing the wet noises, Peter backed himself onto Wade to engulf him perfectly.

“Shit.” hissed Wade, immediately stopping still inside him and dropping his head to Peter’s back.

Peter gave a dark laugh, “You gonna move?”

“Give me a second.” Wade groaned, straightening himself and slowly starting to pump his hips.

That got Pete to moan a little louder. Wade covered his mouth with one hand, controlling him and angling his head to look forward. 

There was a guttural moan every time their bodies collided.

Wade was holding onto his hip one handed and fucking into him with an even faster pace.

“Wade!” Peter screamed into his hand.

“Oh that sweet ass feels good, Petey.” he moaned in response, feeling himself nailing Pete’s prostate repeatedly.

Eventually Wade uncovered his mouth to grip his other hip. He pounded away pointedly, trying to push him over the edge and give Pete a little release.

“I’m, oh fuck, so cl-close!” Peter moaned out. 

“Yeah?” Wade whispered.

“Yeah, oh shit…”

“Cum for me.” he snarled, grabbing Peter’s dick quickly and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

That’s all it took and Peter was tensing up, closing his walls around Wade and releasing himself all over his hand. Peter’s knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets and bit them to muffle his scream.

Wade pumped into him slowly one more time before letting himself go with a final moan of “Oh baby, you’re so good. Fuck…”

They panted and huffed for a minute, bodies still interlocking.

Slowly, Peter lifted his head and asked if Wade could clean them up.

Wade pulled out and obliged, getting up off the bed and heading to the bathroom to get a towel.

Peter sat there on the bed glowing happily, feeling like he was high.

Wade cleaned them up and they both got under the covers. 

Without needing to be asked, Peter snuggled up to Wade’s chest and looked up at his face.

“I’m not just trying to butter you up but, you’re fucking gorgeous.” said Wade, cupping his ass.

Peter smiled a little, “You’ve told me before. Thank you. You’re handsome too, Wade.”

“Don’t lie to me.” smirked Wade, kissing his cheek.

When he pulled back they were both staring deeply at each other. Peter’s big brown eyes were dark and glazed over. He looked excited and scared at the same time.

Wade tried to keep his expression soft and unsuspecting. Peter cleared his throat and looked around the room, “Should we uh...get dressed or-”

“Could we just lay here a minute? Or I could stay here tonight if you want.”

Peter looked back up at him, seeming a little worried “You’ve never spent the night before. Are you sure?”

“Do you want me to? Yes or no?”

“I…” his eyes shifted over Wade’s face.

“I know you’ve been lonely, Pete.” He said, kissing his lips softly.

“Alright, you can stay. Might help with the nightmares…” said Pete quietly, eyes drooping.

Wade held him close and rubbed his back. That made the smaller man’s breath get heavy and slower. He started to drift off to sleep.

The sight of him yanked at Wade’s heart and he stroked Pete’s hair softly.  
When little breathy snores started to rumble out of Peter’s chest, Wade knew he was out.

He couldn’t help but admire his face, “Jesus, what’re you doing to me?” Wade daringly said out loud, “I think I love you.”

After a while, Wade woke with a start, realizing he dozed off. When he shuffled, Peter stirred awake. He smiled up at Wade with low lidded eyes.

“I should uh, go get some mouthwash…” said Wade, starting to get out of bed.

“No, you’re fine.” insisted Peter, pulling him back to his side.

He lay his face on Wade’s naked chest and closed his eyes again.

Wade sighed and brushed a hand through his beautiful brown hair, “Should we turn the light off?”

Peter reached over to the bedside table and hit a button on his web shooter, making the light go off.

Wade nodded and kissed the top of his head, “Goodnight then.”

There was silence. Then a whisper in the darkness. 

“Wade?”

“Hm?” he smiled.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Said what?”

“You think you love me?”

Wade went stiff, “Come again?”

“You heard me.” said Peter keeping his voice even.

“You got me literally pinned, here Pete. I don’t like being interrogated.”

“Answer me, Wade. Please?”

Wade couldn’t deny the soft, sweet whine in his voice. “I’m sorry. You...weren’t supposed to hear that. I thought you were out.”

“I thought I dreamed it, but I only have bad dreams.”

Wade huffed and ran a hand down his back, “I...admit I have...possibly started to feel things for you. Yes.” He closed his eyes and flinched. Waiting for some kind of switch in Peter’s tone.

There wasn’t one. He still sounded soft and casual, almost a purr, “Really? You’re not just fucking with me?”

“No, Petey. I would never joke about that.”

Peter nodded against his chest. He didn’t say anything in response.

Wade couldn’t take the dark silence anymore. “You gonna say something?”

“Sorry, I just...we didn’t…” he sighed, “established what this was or how long it would go on. We didn’t set any ground rules.”

“You had never been with a guy before. Didn’t want to push anything and I also didn’t need anything serious at the time.”

“How long ago was that now?” asked Peter.

Wade looked out the top of the high window in the room, “It’s been...a year.”

They had known each other before they started hooking up, but it marked a year since they became physical.

“Wow,” breathed Peter, “been that long huh?” He said it casually. His voice nor body was showing any kind of reaction to Wade’s earlier confession.

“Yeah...so, how do you...feel about all this?” asked Wade nervously, mentally slapping himself for his choice of words.

Peter lifted his head and looked up at Wade’s face in the faint light of the windows. His spidey senses were the only reason he could see. “Are you asking me what I think about how you feel? Or are you asking if I feel the same way?”

He saw Wade’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed deeply. He didn’t know if he could handle if Peter didn’t feel the same way. Something that was both wonderful and annoying about Peter was that he was so fucking NICE.

Peter would without a doubt let Wade down easy if he needed to. Wade would be devastated but still want to be around and part of his life until one of them died.

He hated this feeling. Love makes you so stupid and it hijacks your mind. It gives you something to lose.

“Do you feel the same way?” asked Wade softly, closing his eyes.

Peter looked him over in the darkness, focusing on his marled but handsome features, his massive muscular chest, his worried expression.

He smiled, “I think you’re great, Wade. You’ve taught me a lot. You’re such a loyal friend and you’re...great in bed.”

“Alright, enough blowing air up my ass. It’s a yes or no question.” Wade said impatiently.

Peter nodded, “I don’t know, Wade. I get so flustered around you. Like I’m used to you and your...personality, but you rattle me still. We worry about each other too much. We almost offend each other doing it.” 

He heard Wade’s pounding heart with his super senses.

“That sounded ruder than I intended.” said Peter, “My point is, I think that’s what that is. We care. Those are feelings between us.”

Wade’s chest sank, he let out a deep breath.

“And that,” added Peter, “scares the shit out of me.”

“I don’t have a good track record for my past lovers either.” Wade told him, holding his face and leaning up to put their cheeks together.

There was some kind of reluctance in Peter’s embrace as he leaned into his touch.

“I just...I’m not good at this. I’m not sure about being official with anyone and doing the whole thing. Being emotionally available, giving myself away again…” Peter’s voice cracked off. He sighed against Wade.

Wade just held him tighter, “I know, I know...I feel the same, Pete. We could be good for each other, though.”

Peter reached up and turned the light back on so they could see each other.

The sudden brightness made Wade flinch and let go of him in surprise, “The fuck!”

Peter sat up straight beside him and made sure they were face to face.

Wade looked back into his eyes once they adjusted. He stayed lying on his back.

“The thing is, I don’t want to um...settle down quite yet. I don’t want to be in something committed this early in my life. In the past I thought I did, but I think I have started to realize that’s not realistic for me.” said Pete.

There was suddenly a gloss in Wade’s eyes. He bit his lip and nodded, “Mhm.”

With furrowed, concerned eyebrows Pete assured him, “No, Wade...it’s not that I don’t want you. I do. I just don’t need-”

“It’s fine. I understand. You’re like 23. I’m over 30.” Wade laughed sadly, shaking his head, “It makes sense. I can’t be...holding you back. That’s totally your right to have that whole social life thing I was talking about earlier.” 

“Wade, I’m sorry.”  
Peter opened his arms for a hug and leaned toward him, but Wade gently put them down with his hands.  
He shook his head and got out of bed. He started to collect his clothes from the floor and put them on.

“No, please don’t go.” said Peter softly, wrapping his comforter around himself and moving out of the bed slowly toward him.

Wade put on his jeans and then his shirt, “I can’t stay. I’m sorry.”

“I said I couldn’t be with you right now, not that I didn’t want to ever be with you.” said Peter in a panic.

Wade paused and turned to him, “You think I am going to wait around until you are ready?” (He would and he knew it.)

“No,” Peter said, putting his hands up defensively, “I didn’t want all this, though. We had a good thing going.”

“Sure, but open your eyes Peter. Look back on all this time we spent. The way we acted toward each other. You admitted that there were obvious feelings floating around.” said Wade with a tight lipped sad smile, “We were already together.”

It was Peter’s turn to fight back tears. 

Wade could see them start to glaze over and it broke his heart. He sighed, “I’ll go. Not forever, just for tonight. Get some sleep.”

Peter felt drops rolling down his cheeks as he clutched the blanket wrapped around him and watched Wade let himself out the front door.


End file.
